


confess my love

by aizensosuke



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, Healing, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Self-Esteem Issues, dog hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: kira izuru has spent most of his life believing that his worth was determined by the person who owned him and never thinks much of himself even when those he loves tell him he's worth everything. amagai shusuke has been raising his children alone after a nasty divorce and only wanted to open his home to someone who needed to heal as much as he did.or, kira izuru never believed anyone could love him until he met a human who did.a sequel tomy sanctuary.





	1. Chapter 1

The world comes back to him in fits and starts, flashes of memory and sound and fear before Kira Izuru ever finds the strength to open his eyes, staring up at the plain white ceiling above him, ears picking up the sound of soft breathing nearby.

_ Where am I? _ The question is answered by the sound of soft beeping nearby and he turns his head, peeking up at a monitor positioned by his bedside table. Measuring heart rate and blood pressure; he must be in the hospital. The thought makes his stomach drop, fear rising up like bile in his throat before he reminds himself that he has his eyes open, and can move his head, and his brain feels clear even if his body aches. If he made it to the hospital and is still alive, then he is safe. Kira is safe now from whatever happened to him.

He tilts his head toward the sound of breathing and finds a slumped figure in the chair next to his bed, head bowed but he recognizes the soft shaggy blue-black hair, the broad shoulders, the strong hands hanging loose between the person’s legs. Slowly, Kira lifts his hand, whimpering softly because it aches all the way up his arm. There are bruises around his wrist, as if someone grasped him roughly there, squeezed tight to hurt him.

The man stirs, head rising, eyes blinking blearily open and drifting up to Kira’s face before those deep brown eyes open wide. “Izuru, you’re awake! Oh thank God, I thought… I—”

“Shusuke-san, it’s all right.” Kira’s throat is sore and dry, and he wants something to drink, but he can wait. “I’m okay,” he insists even though being here means he isn’t.

But Shusuke only smiles kindly, and Kira thinks his eyes look a bit wet as he leans over, fingers brushing down the side of Kira’s face with a touch so tender it makes his tail thump against the bed in reaction. “Poor, sweet pup. Trying to reassure me even though you’re the one lying in this bed. What am I going to do with you, little one?”

“What happened?” Kira asks him, and Shusuke’s face twists in anguish. “It’s okay, you—”

Shusuke shakes his head, pressing a finger to Kira’s lips. “No, no. Don’t try to reassure me. The only reassurance I need is those beautiful blue eyes looking up at me. Let me call your doctor into the room, and after you’ve been checked over, we can talk about that.”

Kira nods, content with that, and lies quietly while Shusuke buzzes in a nurse and tells her to bring the doctor, sitting back down and taking Kira’s hand in his own. His hands are much larger than Kira’s own, strong fingers that twine together with his, thumb stroking over Kira’s knuckles. He touches the ring of bruises so carefully that Kira does not feel it, but the expression on his face says that it hurts him to see them. It makes Kira want to hide his hands, but lifting his arm hurt so much the first time that he doesn’t risk it.

“Hello, Kira-kun.” The doctor is a kind young woman with soft curling white hair who sits next to him with a chart in hand. “Let me look over your numbers really quickly.”

“Am I allowed to have something to drink?” Kira asks her, his voice small and rasping.

Shusuke rises from his seat immediately. “I’ll get some water from the vending machine, Izuru. If he needs anything before I get back, just send for me.”

“Your owner cares so much about you,” the doctor says, and Kira looks at her name badge. Kotetsu, I. “You were unconscious when he brought you in and we had to physically wrestle him away from you to examine you. You appear to be healing quite well, though.”

Kira frowns up at her. “I don’t remember what happened. Was there an accident?”

“From what we were told by Amagai-san, a colleague of his came to the house and the two of you had an altercation.” Dr. Kotetsu’s voice is grave as she leans over him, examining the bruises that, as it turns out, are riddled up his arms, fingers pressing at his sides. “You were badly injured, but it looks like there is no permanent damage. A lot of bruising, though. It appears your ribs were kicked quite hard, but none of them broke.”

_ A colleague? _ Kira struggles to remember, then feels a cold chill sweep down his spine when he remembers Kibune Makoto and the way the man looked at him. “I remember now.”

“So it wasn’t Amagai-san, correct?” Dr. Kotetsu asks him, and Kira frowns at her. “It’s important for me to ask. The man found in your home was arrested and detained, but he swore up and down that it was Amagai-san who injured you. The children swore that Amagai-san did not, but they are  _ his _ children. I’ve been waiting for your word.”

Kira shakes his head. “No, the man who hurt me is named Kibune Makoto. He made… Some remarks toward me and tried to grab me. I didn’t try to fight back, I just wanted to get away from him. But he came at me and I didn’t know what to do. And the kids—”

“It’s okay.” Dr. Kotetsu rests her hand on his shoulder. “The children are fine, and neither of them were injured. Kibune-san is in jail. And you’re alive and well, Kira-kun.”

Quieting, Kira leans back into the pillows and Shusuke returns to the room shortly after with three water bottles in his hands, twisting the cap off of one and sliding his arm behind Kira’s shoulders to help him sit up to drink it. He leans into Shusuke’s chest while he sips the water, grateful for the cool moisture healing his throat and the man next to him, providing his quiet strength and support. Perhaps Kira had walked into the adoption far too quickly and without thinking about it long enough, but Shusuke has been perfect for him, reassuring him and supporting him through all of it.

It makes Kira feel sure that this was the right choice for him to make, that doing this even though he was mentally uncertain at the time was what he should have done.

“I’ll leave the two of you, now.” Dr. Kotetsu rises. “I want him to stay one more night for observation, but if he’s still doing well, you can take him home in the morning, Amagai-san. A detective will likely be by today to take Kira-kun’s official statement.”

Shusuke nods, rubbing his hand up and down Kira’s back so carefully. “Of course. I want this taken care of as quickly as possible so he can rest. I’d rather have it all done today.”

“I understand.” Dr. Kotetsu smiles kindly. “It’s good to see you awake, Kira-kun.”

She leaves them in the quiet of the room, pulling the door shut behind her as she goes, and Kira lays back down after he finishes his water. Remembering anything at all seems to mean remembering everything all at once; Kibune’s hand on his wrist, the other at his waist trying to keep beneath the fabric of his yukata,  _ pretty bitches like you are only good for one thing,  _ the fear and jerking away and not knowing that Kibune was going to come after him. Not knowing that Ryuga and Homura were not afraid to defend him, getting between him even when it burned to breathe, when everything ached so fiercely.

Kira never knew what true strength was until he dragged himself to his feet the moment he saw Kibune’s hand close vice-like around Ryuga’s small shoulder.

“Are the children really okay?” he asks, his voice small and timid and frightened.

“Yes.” Shusuke stretches out a hand, runs his fingers carefully over the soft back of Kira’s ear to the pointed tip. “You protected them. They told me about it. I got in the door just as you… As you passed out, and I… I’m sorry, Izuru. I should have protected you.”

Frowning, Kira shakes his head. “You couldn’t have. You weren’t even home at the time.”

“I exposed you to someone who hurt you. I should have known better. I shouldn’t have ever let him think he could come to the house or even  _ look _ at you.” Shusuke’s voice is rough with anguish and it makes Kira’s ears droop, his tail flopping limply against the bed beneath him. “I’m not going to let that mistake happen again. I’ll understand if you’d rather leave the house, though. I wouldn’t ever want you to stay behind if you were afraid.”

“No. I  _ like _ staying with you. I want to stay with you and the kids.” Kira reaches for him and he whines in the back of his throat, not thrilled at the idea of losing his home  _ or _ the man who makes him feel so much better about himself. It doesn’t help that his arm hurts.

Shusuke takes his hand immediately, guiding his arm back down onto the mattress. “Careful. Your shoulder was dislocated, so it’s still sore. Are you sure you want to stay?”

“I like living with you.” Kira squeezes Shusuke’s fingers the best he can. “I always have.”

Quiet stretches between the two of them, but the silence has always been companionable and comfortable, a quiet reassurance more than anything else. Shusuke holds his hand and pets his ears until they perk once more, and Kira nuzzles into the palm of his hand, happy that he’s here and close, aware that Shusuke must be missing work to take care of him. It makes his stomach twist just a bit, but he tells himself that it’s fine, that Kira is hurt and needs someone to watch over him right now. The kids would likely be here if they could.

He’s glad to know he kept them safe. The knowledge makes his tail wag even harder and Shusuke chuckles softly, tapping him on the nose. “What is it, pup?”

“I’m glad Ryuga and Homura are okay,” he admits, and Shusuke’s smile dims slightly, his eyes growing impossible softer as he nods once. “Thank you for taking care of me and bringing me here. There are some humans who wouldn’t have done that for me.”

The corners of Shusuke’s mouth twitch. “Of course. It was the least I could do. They’ll be so happy to hear that you’re coming home tomorrow. They’ve missed you so much.”

That makes Kira’s heart warm. “Can they come see me today, do you think?”

“Of course. I’ll be picking them up after school, so I’ll bring them back here to spend some time with you.” Shusuke raises Kira’s hand, kisses the backs of his fingers. “They’ll bother me about it if I don’t, anyway. They’ve made cards for you, here.”

He rounds the bed to the small table next to Kira’s bed, picking up two hand-made cards and offering them to him. Carefully, Kira takes them with the arm it does not hurt to move, his heart lodging itself in his throat when he recognizes Homura’s careful drawing and Ryuga’s neat handwriting. They’d worked together to make these cards for him, and he feels his eyes well up with tears at their printed messages inside, telling him to feel better soon, to come home soon. Homura promising to get stronger, strong enough to protect him next time. He hiccups and presses his hand to his mouth.

“I know, baby.” Shusuke sets the cards back down and sits on the edge of his bed, wrapping his arms around Kira’s shoulders so carefully. “I know. Let it all out.”

It feels  _ bad _ that they saw that, that Kira couldn’t just get the bastard out of their home without the kids having to see something so violent. They must have been afraid, too, seeing him on the ground, seeing him in pain. Afraid but so brave, standing up for him, trying to protect him from someone they probably thought of as a good person before that moment. It makes Kira’s stomach hurt so much and all he can do is cry softly, muffling the sounds against Shusuke’s shoulder while the man holds him so gently.

“Breathe, Izuru.” Shusuke leans back, taps him on the chin. “In and out. Nice and slow.”

Kira sniffles, rubs at his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says even as Shusuke is already shaking his head. “I wish they didn’t have to see it. I could have gotten them hurt, not being able to handle it. I told you I’d keep them safe, and I just— I just—”

“You kept them safe.” Shusuke wipes the tears away, swipes under Kira’s nose with the edge of his shirt. “Neither of them are hurt, neither of them even have bruises. Homura kicked that bastard in the balls for what he did to you. It was the first thing I saw.”

Soft laughter bubbles up Kira’s throat. “She’s so strong. Your daughter is so strong.”

“She is. Neither of them are upset with you. They saw that Makoto was hurting you and they reacted because they love you.” Shusuke pulls Kira back into his arms, letting him cling as much as he wants, pressing a kiss to the edge of his ear. “And you were hurt so bad and you still put yourself between them. I’m so proud of you, Izuru.”

The sound of footsteps outside of the room has both of them lifting their heads and Shusuke exhales slowly. “That must be Aizen-san and Ulquiorra-kun. I called the shelter to let them know what happened since I knew they cared so much about you.”

Kira’s stomach drops. “I don’t know if I want them to see me like this—”

“As a hero?” Shusuke kisses him on the forehead. “No one is going to think badly of you.”

The door flies open a second later and Shusuke is all but  _ yanked _ off of the bed and thrown back, Gin pulling himself up onto the mattress so fast that Kira can only manage a squeak before he’s wrapped in warm and familiar arms, and it feels so good that he almost starts crying again. They’d had a fight before he left the shelter and he thought Gin would never want to see him again but the way Gin squeaks softly as he wraps himself around Kira, careful of all of his injuries, means more than anything else ever could.

Kira does start crying again, hiccuping against the side of Gin’s neck as he nuzzles in close.

“Izuru, Izuru, Izuru,” Gin whispers in his ear, fingers restless against his back, and he can feel the fine tremors working their way through Gin’s body. “Shoulda never let you go.”

“I’m sorry,” Kira says, and Gin hushes him, wrapping the fine silver fluff of his tail around Kira’s waist. “I should’ve said something to you before I left, and I just, I didn’t, and—”

Gin leans back and looks down at him, and Kira thinks that he has never seen Gin cry before, not even when they’d first met and Gin seemed perpetually sad and bitter. Now, though, Gin’s face is wet with tear tracks that he shoves away with his fingers before cupping Kira’s cheek, wiping his own away. It felt like ages since the two had last seen each other and Kira never thought it would be so sudden, so jarring to have Gin out of his life. The fox hybrid he once called his best friend was so cold to him right before he left the shelter that the thought of trying to contact him seemed wrong in every way.

But Gin doesn’t seem angry with him, leaning down to lick his cheek. “Don’t cry anymore, Izuru,” he murmurs. “It’s breaking my heart to see you look so sad.”

“What happened?” The question comes from Aizen Sosuke, who looks exhausted as he walks into the room with Ulquiorra Cifer trailing not far behind him, Ulquiorra’s hybrids cramming themselves into the room. “You said that Kira had been assaulted—”

“ _ Who _ hit my Izuru?” Gin demands, his voice suddenly venomous, dark and angry.

Shusuke spreads his hands. “An associate of mine from work. He has been arrested and will likely be facing prison time for the assault. I brought Kira here as soon as I could.”

“You had better.” Gin presses his cheek down between Kira’s ears, sniffling softly right against Kira’s ear. “My poor little puppy. When Sosuke told me what happened, I told him to get the fuck out of bed and bring me here immediately. Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna be okay.” Kira makes his voice smaller and lower so that only Gin can hear it. “Does this mean you’re not mad at me for what I said anymore?”

Gin goes tense all over before his arms are around Kira once more, tighter, but never pressing into any space that hurts. “I’m so sorry, Zu. I shouldn’t have ever said that shit to you. Ain’t any fault of yours, I was just mad about Ran-chan leaving. ‘Course I’m not mad at you anymore. Shoulda told you sorry before you walked out that door.”

“I’m glad.” Kira wraps his arms around Gin in answer, burrowing into the safety of his arms.

Gin refuses to leave the bed even when Aizen tells him to get down, curling himself against Kira’s side and throwing both arms around him and a leg over him to discourage anyone from trying to separate them. It lets Kira see the rest of the room and he cocks his head when he sees a blue head and an orange head bent close together, ears twitching; Grimmjow and Ichigo. It’s been a long time since he’s seen either of them, and even then, he was never close to Ichigo and only spoke to Grimmjow a few times. Why are they here?

“Kira.” Ulquiorra’s deep, low voice has him turning his head, seeing the young man sitting down in Shusuke’s vacated chair. “I came as soon as I heard. How are you feeling?”

Blushing, Kira ducks his head. “I’m okay, Cifer-san. Everyone is so concerned over me, it makes me feel bad that you all rushed out here. I’m really okay.”

“Pup.” Shusuke calls out to him and Kira looks at him. “Don’t downplay your importance, remember? If everyone came to see you and check on you, it means everyone here cares about you and wants to make sure you’re okay. It’s okay for them to do that.”

_ Of course. _ The two of them have been working on that; Kira smiles up at him and nods, tucking his cheek in against Gin’s shoulder and just letting himself breathe for a moment. “Thank you for coming, Cifer-san,” he finally manages, and Ulquiorra smiles softly.

“Is he treating you well, Izuru?” Gin asks, right up against Kira’s ear. “I’ll rip his face off if he’s hurt you at all. If any of these bruises on your body are because of him, I’ll just—”

Gently, Kira places a finger over Gin’s lips. “No,” he murmurs. “Shusuke-san is good to me.”

“I suppose my uneasy feeling was incorrect, then.” Ulquiorra stretches out a hand and Kira presses his head up into it automatically; Ulquiorra has always been kind to him, treating him with grace and respect at all times. “Or misdirected. I’m glad for you, Kira.”

Kira nods and clears his throat to chase a tickle away, startled when he chokes himself in the process and coughs a little. Everyone moves at once, startling him, but it’s Shusuke who reaches him first, pressing another bottle of water into his hands, the lid already removed. Even with Gin to help him sit up, Shusuke remains hovering just beside him, patting his back gently while Kira soothes his throat. He wonders if humans have always been so sweet and capable or if his Shusuke is one of the few rarities.

“There you go.” Shusuke kisses his temple and Kira closes his eyes, delighting in the touch, the gentleness of it, the affection. He’s always  _ wanted _ this. “Are you all right? Do you need me to go get the doctor, or is there anything else you need right now?”

“No. I’m okay.” Kira smiles up at him, and he feels his tail wagging pitifully fast behind him, smacking down into the mattress. “Thank you for checking up on me.”

Shusuke’s smile is warm enough to make Kira melt. “Of course, little one. That’s my job, remember? To take care of you and check up on you. If you ever need anything from me, then I want you to tell me directly, and I’ll do my best for you. Ah, a moment.” Shusuke straightens up and meets Aizen’s eyes once more. “I hate to request anything after you’ve already done so much for me, but I would wonder if you would mind watching over Kira? I need to pick my children up from school. It’ll only take about fifteen minutes.”

Aizen’s face softens. “Of course. Are you going to drop them off at home?”

“No, I’m going to bring them back here.” Shusuke’s fingers smooth Kira’s hair back from his face. “They’ll want to see Izuru if I tell them he’s awake, and he wants to see them.”

Gin scoffs softly in his ear. “Didn’t know you’d endeared yourself to kids so fast.”

Kira shrugs a shoulder. “What can I say? They’re sweet kids, Gin. You’d love them.”

“I remember your son and daughter,” Aizen says with a nod. “We’ll be here with Kira until you come back with them, and then I’ll probably take Gin home. Will Kira be able to leave the hospital soon? I’d hope they don’t make him stay here for too long.”

Shusuke smiles softly. “He’ll be released tomorrow if everything goes well. You have my address on file, so feel free to come visit at my home if you’d like to.”

“We will be,” Gin says immediately, and Kira feels a tiny thrill in his chest.

“I’m glad that Izuru has so many friends who care about him.” Shusuke bends over once more, pressing a kiss to one of Kira’s ears, chuckling when Kira makes a happy whining sound up at him, his tail wagging pitifully fast once more. “Get some rest, puppy. I’ll be back soon with your two biggest fans. I’ll make sure they don’t mob you, okay?”

Kira nods, leaning up to give his cheek an affectionate lick. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Maybe it’s pathetic, but his tail wags just a touch faster when Shusuke pats him on the head, not wiping away the smear of saliva on his cheek before he lets himself out of the room quietly. He’s been nothing but kind to Kira this entire time, gentler with him than any human ever has been before, encouraging his shy affection until he felt free to ask for attention, unafraid to sit next to Shusuke on the couch and nudge him for pets. In the past two homes Kira lived in before coming to the shelter, such a thing would have earned him a harsh punishment. He likely would have spent most of the winter outside.

Just the thought makes him shiver and then Gin is there, nuzzling at his ears. “Are you really okay with him? We don’t gotta rescue you and bring you home?”

“Shusuke-san is perfect,” Kira confirms, running his fingers over the soft furry edge of Gin’s ear, the tiny black hairs on the very tips. “Remember when you told me that Aizen-san made you feel like you could finally have the life you always wanted for yourself but never thought you could? I feel like Shusuke-san does that for me. If you spent any time getting to know him, I think you’d like him. He always takes good care of me, Gin.”

“I just worry. How can I not? I turn my back and you…” Gin trails off and presses his face down into Kira’s hair, and Kira just holds him because he doesn’t know what else to say.

Grimmjow and Ichigo come to sit with him for a bit but Ulquiorra takes them home before that fifteen minutes is quite up, a silent signal that Ulquiorra is trying to give them as much privacy as he can right now. Kira is grateful for him, and for the care and consideration he puts into everything. Aizen takes Shusuke’s vacated seat and smiles fondly at both of him, giving his head a little shake probably at Gin’s antics.

Kira aches. He can feel the pain in his shoulder and his wrists are sore and tender, and his ribs throb something fierce when he moves the wrong way. He was so afraid and a part of him is still worried about going home, and the nightmares that will likely result from this, but at least he knows Shusuke is going to be there to take care of him. And maybe this means he has Gin back in his life, too, which is more than he could have hoped for.

He tucks his face into the front of Gin’s throat and waits for Shusuke to return to the hospital with Ryuga and Homura, excited to see the children and hoping that things are going to work out. That this one smear is just a lapse in his otherwise quiet life.

He doesn’t know what he would do if something like this happens again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so all of you were wondering what happened to darling izuru at the end of my sanctuary and here we have it.
> 
> amagai was a villain in the filler but like =/ his bond with izuru =/ i toyed with a thousand different pairings but this is the one that stuck the most, i just can't help myself when it comes to writing more and more people who love him.


	2. Chapter 2

When it comes to making horrible decisions, Amagai Shusuke has a wealth of experience to draw on. Picking Kira up from the hospital should be a happy moment for him given that Kira called him to inform him that he was being released after all, and Amagai spoke to his boss so he could leave work then and there to go pick him up. The man was surprisingly understanding when it came to matters about hybrids and had encouraged him to take the time he needed to get Kira hope, safe, and comfortable. The details of the situation had been steadily spreading through their workplace ever since Kibune’s arrest showed up on television, the one thing Shusuke was hoping to avoid in all of this.

He should have known such a thing would go public, though. Kibune was well-respected and none of them had seen this coming, something Shusuke blames himself for even though he swears Kibune never gave him any reason to suspect him. What is done is done, though. All he can do now is try to make the recovery as easy for Kira as he can, determined to make sure Kira is happy and carefree through everything because the last thing he deserves is to suffer more than he already has. He’s not lived long enough to suffer this much.

Adopting Kira was supposed to be a chance for his entire family to have a happy ending. The divorce had been a messy one, and though Shusuke does not hate his ex-wife, her decision to cut contact with their children had left them all wounded. Kira was a bright spot in the darkness because his son and daughter bonded with the akita hybrid instantly, adoring him from the first moment he walked through their door. Leaving him with them to prove to the social worker that everything would be fine was the most confident Shusuke had felt in one of his decisions in quite a few months now.

_ How could I have let this happen to you, Izuru? _ He can’t stop asking himself that question as he walks through the hospital doors, making a direct line to where Kira’s room waits.

Seeing Kira sitting on his bed and waiting makes his heart leap up into his throat and he smiles instantly, crossing the room to wrap an arm around the hybrid’s waist. “Good to see you up and moving,” he murmurs against Kira’s ear, feeling it twitch against his lips. “Let’s get you home and settled in, hmm? The kids are going to be excited to see you.”

“You didn’t tell them, Shusuke-san?” Kira asks him, cocking his head, crystal blue eyes peering up at him. “I thought you would have told them after you took them home.”

Shusuke shakes his head. “Nope. It’s a special surprise. They’re going to come home from school and find you waiting for them, which is the best present I can give them right now.”

“Ah, I see. I’ll do my best to be welcoming.” Kira smiles up at him, and his tail wags behind him, thumping softly against the bed. The sound is a familiar one, one that Shusuke has come to love as much as he does any of his favorite music genres. “Is it okay for you to miss work? I didn’t expect you to come get me so quickly.”

“I’m just a salaryman, Izuru, and my boss… Knows what happened. The office in general knows, so he’s trying to be as sympathetic as possible.” Shusuke picks up the bag he knows Kira’s clothes are in, slinging it over his shoulder because he isn’t letting Kira carry it.

Kira is quiet for a moment, staring down at his feet. “I’m sorry if I caused you trouble at work. I didn’t realize I would end up seeing news of it on the television.”

_ Shit. I was hoping you hadn’t. _ “It’s fine, really. What I care about is making sure you heal up and are taken care of. That’s what matters to me the most.” Gently, Shusuke slips his fingers beneath Kira’s chin, tilting it up so he can look Kira in the eye. “You’re more important than any drama at work. Don’t ever forget that. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Shusuke-san.” Kira leans into the touch and Shusuke softens it, cradling Kira’s jaw in his hand, letting Kira take some comfort in his touch when the doctor walks in.

Kotetsu Isane works well with hybrids from what Shusuke was able to discern when he researched her name, determined to make sure his pup had the best care possible. She gives him the necessary paperwork to sign and gives him a prescription for the painkillers she wants Kira to take until his bruises are healed, helping to soothe the pain in his poor shoulder where it was dislocated. Just the mention of it has Shusuke setting his jaw, but he nods and steps aside so a nurse can bring in the wheelchair. Hospital rules, after all.

“We’ll pick these up before I take you home,” Shusuke says, running his fingers through Kira’s hair. “Would you like me to pick you up something to eat? We’ll be out.”

“I don’t want you to go to any trouble. I can eat at home,” Kira insists.

Shusuke hums softly, happy he parked close to the doors so they don’t have to go far. “So we’ll stop to get you something to eat. Here, let me get the door for you.”

He sets Kira’s bag in the backseat and opens the passenger door, stepping quickly up to the wheelchair and picking Kira up out of it, enjoying the way he squeaks and clings instantly. As gently as he can, Shusuke carries him the rest of the way to the car, stooping to set him down gently on the seat, helping him with his seatbelt since his shoulder is still store. It puts him at the perfect angle to stroke Kira’s ears, chuckling softly when he sees the faint pink flush in Kira’s pale cheeks, the way he ducks his head shyly.

_ When are you going to love yourself even half as much as I do? _ Shusuke wonders.

“I don’t want you to trouble yourself,” Kira tells him again as soon as he sits in the driver’s seat, slipping the key into the ignition. “I can always make myself something at home. My shoulder’s sore, but it’s not going to keep me from doing anything, I assure you.”

Shusuke shakes his head. “No, pup. I want to get you something to eat. Haven’t you realized it yet? I like doing things for you. It makes me happy to get to spoil you.”

“You seem to like that, yes.” Kira tucks his shoulders down but Shusuke can see the soft blush gracing his cheekbones, the small little smile on his soft lips.

“So let me spoil you. I can afford to. I work hard, so let me take care of my pup when I want to.” Shusuke taps him beneath the chin and Kira’s tail wags against the seat.

When he and Aizen had first discussed adopting Kira, Aizen had cautioned him that Kira was quiet and melancholy most days. A loss of a dear friend had led to his usual personality becoming secluded beneath the frown, the sad eyes, the drooping ears, and Shusuke was understanding about it because he knew what it was like to lose someone you cared deeply about. It didn’t change his opinion, once he sat with Kira and talked to him, that he wanted to be the one to give Kira a home and the love he needed to flourish once more. The kids helped the most; Homura and Ryuga  _ adored _ him beyond all measure. When he brought Kira home to meet them the first time, they never let him go with five minutes of quiet without demanding to know when he was going to bring Kira home permanently.

They were kids, of course, Homura twelve and Ryuga nine, so they were enchanted with Kira and everything to do with him. They had taken turns petting his ears and watching his tail wag and asking him questions, always careful of anything that might have hurt his feelings because they wanted him to want them as much as they wanted him. It had worked; Kira was over the moon for them, confessing it to Shusuke softly in private.

It has taken time, but he’s learned the shape of Kira’s smiles, the way his eyes soften and crinkle at the corners when he is truly happy. The rhythm of his tail when it beats a joyous staccato beat against the nearest surface, an unavoidable part of having a dog hybrid.

As if Shusuke could ever regret that, or him. He could  _ never _ regret Kira.

They pick up the painkillers and Shusuke reads the directions carefully, then programs a reminder into his phone so that Kira never forgets to take them and risks aggravating his shoulder. After gently wheedling him for a few minutes, he finally manages to find out what Kira wants to eat, picks up a double order of it, and gets to bring him home.

“I’ll take the food and I can get my own bag,” Kira insists when Shusuke tries to take it all. “Really, I’m fine. I’m just glad to be home where I can rest.”

Shusuke sighs softly. “Izuru, let me take care of you. I adopted you because I want to.”

“But I can also take care of myself,” Kira reminds him, and Shusuke has a thought.

He lets himself out of the car, helps Kira gather up the food and his bag from the hospital, and then promptly picks him up off of his feet, carrying him like a princess to the front door. Kira shrieks and scrambles to hold onto him, face buried against the side of his neck where he can feel it burning, but Shusuke only chuckles, managing to unlock the door and kick the thing open so he can set Kira just inside of the threshold.

“I guess you’re right,” he muses. “You were able to get it all in, then, weren’t you?”

Kira frowns up at him. “You shouldn’t strain yourself like that. What if you hurt yourself? Then we’d really be in trouble. I’m not strong enough to carry you around.”

“I’d never ask you to do that.” Shusuke shuts the door, takes the bag of clothes and kisses Kira on the cheek. “Why don’t you set the food out and we’ll eat together? Let’s make the most of the time the kids are gone. I like spending time with you, y’know.”

“Are you sure you don’t have to go back to the office?” Kira sounds doubtful.

When hell freezes over, Kira will finally stop overworrying about such things. Shusuke is sure of it. Gently, he cradles Kira’s face in both hands so that Kira has to look up at him. “I’m sure. Now, let’s eat together. I enjoy having time with just you, you know.”

“I know.” Kira takes a step forward, pushing his forehead against Shusuke’s shoulder, a gentle brush that makes Shusuke smile. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. I know… I  _ know _ it’s not my fault that Kibune-san… That he… But it still caused you trouble, and I don’t want to cause you trouble. You gave me a home.”

_ Oh, baby… _ “And I’m glad I did. What happened to you doesn’t change that and it never will. I’m glad I know that bastard is what he is now because I can keep you safe. But I will never blame you for what happened because it just isn’t your fault. Do you see that?”

“I do.” Kira looks up at him, managing a small smile, his tail giving a tentative wag. “I like spending time with you, too, Shusuke-san. I love the children of course, but I like the quiet, too. And I like hearing you tell me about your day.”

While Kira sets the table for the two of them to eat together, Shusuke takes his clothes to the laundry room and starts the washer, not keen on having Kira think he has to wash his own clothes when he just got out of the hospital. What he wants is for Kira to relax, to give those awful bruises and aches a chance to fade before he tries to push himself to do all of the chores in the house again. The fact they have a chart and a system means so little to him considering his tendency to take work out of anyone’s hands.

Shusuke knows he feels indebted, and he even understands why, but he wants Kira to feel like this is his home and that he’s just as entitled to it as the rest of them are.

“My day was as typical as you could expect it to be,” Shusuke tells him when he returns to the kitchen from the alcove where the machines wait, sitting down at the table adjacent to Kira. “Thank you for putting out the food, Izuru. Anyway, typical office work. I was glad to have a chance to leave early. Such things get so draining after a few hours.”

“I hope it doesn’t make more work for you to have to get through tomorrow,” Kira says.

Shusuke shakes his head, stretching out a hand to cup Kira’s cheek. “Look up at me, let me see those pretty blue eyes. I want you to understand me.”

There is always a moment where he finds himself caught up in Kira’s eyes, the crystalline color that never fails to take his breath away given just how beautiful Kira is. When they had first met in person, he had been taken away by those eyes more than anything else, that sad and sweet blue that seemed so hesitant to meet his own. Now, at least, Kira looks directly at him, his ears perked forward to show that he’s listening.

It’s so fucking  _ cute _ that it makes Shusuke forget he was going to speak for a moment.

“I’ll have just enough work to keep myself busy tomorrow so that the lulls won’t be so frequent, and I’m grateful for that.” Shusuke slips his fingers lower to cup Kira’s jaw, feeling the soft and steady thrum of his pulse there. Reminding himself that Kira is alive and well, that he will get through this. “And even if I was weeks behind, I would have dropped it all to come to you. You’re important to me, and I could get another job.”

He watches those soft, tangled golden lashes lower as Kira looks away from him. “I understand, Shusuke-san. So, you had a normal, boring day before coming to pick me up?”

“Exactly.” Shusuke picks up his chopsticks. “Which easily makes you the highlight.”

“Thank you.” And Kira blushes. It’s always noticeable when he blushes because his skin is so fair that it shows even the faintest color like flowers blooming beneath his skin.

Shusuke takes a bite of food and smiles; it’s delicious, but he likes eating more when he can do it with Kira, and he’s pleased that Kira eats like he’s hungry, not picking at his food but properly eating it. “Would you like to see the fox from the hospital more often?”

“Gin?” Kira jerks his head up immediately, his eyes wide. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not. If he’s a friend of yours, then I want you to be able to spend time with him. You told me that you’d had two very close friends at the shelter.” He had been shocked when there had been no one but Aizen’s office worker to say goodbye to Kira considering that knowledge, but he knew better than to make such a comment.

Kira nods up at him, and his tail thumps against the chair beneath him with every wag. “Gin and Rangiku! Ah, but I don’t have her information, you’d have to ask Gin for it. But you really wouldn’t mind if I saw them? They’d both be so kind to the kids and—”

“I said I wouldn’t mind.” Shusuke drops a hand on top of Kira’s head, rubbing the space between his ears, grinning when Kira yips up at him. “We’ll have them come by and see you, okay? Make sure you’re okay. I’m sure both of them will want to check up on you.”

“You’re such a good man.” Kira blushes immediately upon saying it, but Shusuke only smiles at him, letting him be so he can go back to eating his food.

For the most part, he just tells Kira about how much Homura and Ryuga have missed him, how they ask after him every chance they get and how excited they will likely be to find Kira at home waiting for them. Shusuke made sure to caution them to be gentle with Kira, but the two of them had seen him take damage in front of them— Something he is never going to be able to forgive himself for. They should not have to see such violence, and Kira should never have to worry about shielding them, about worrying over what they might have seen. His family has endured far too much pain over this incident.

Not again. Never again. He is going to make sure he keeps all three of them safe.

Kira tells him about the hospital, about how relieved he was to see Gin again, about how he had known Ulquiorra was adopting Ichigo but was surprised to see how well he seemed to be getting on with them. And Shusuke listens intently to every word, watching as Kira slowly opens himself back up as they speak to one another. It warms his heart to see Kira looking relaxed with him once more.  _ I just want you to feel safe with me always. _

Homura’s junior high is within walking distance of Ryuga’s middle school, so the two of them tend to meet up and make the trip home together to ensure the other gets home safely. Shusuke keeps an eye on the clock, helps Kira clean up the table and put away the leftovers, and picks up around the house, shooing Kira away from most tasks.

When it is time for the children to come home, though, Kira is quick to come to the living room to wait, sitting on the couch, watching out the window for them.

Shusuke opens the door when he sees his children at the end of the drive. “Haven’t you two taken a long time to get home?” he calls out to them with a smile.

Homura looks like him; his serious dark eyes and dark hair, her mouth already twisting up in a scowl. “You get to  _ drive _ to work,” she reminds him. “How long has it been since you walked to school? Oh, Tousan, what did they say about Kira? Is he going to be okay?”

“Can he come home soon?” Ryuga demands. He has Shusuke’s eyes but his mother’s sandy brown hair, long enough to curl wildly; Ryuga has to shove it back out of his eyes.

“Well, I talked with his doctor today about that. Why don’t you both come inside so we can talk about it together?” Shusuke asks, chuckling when they both instantly walk faster.

Kira clicks his tongue at him. “Teasing those children. You should feel ashamed.”

“Worth it,” Shusuke murmurs to him. “See? I told you. They’ve missed you so much.”

Homura clears the doorway first and shrugs her bag off of her shoulder, turning toward the couch likely to sit down, skidding to a stop when she finds Kira sitting there. Her eyes blow wide in disbelief and she blinks a few times before dropping her bag and squealing, leaping onto the couch beside Kira. Shusuke still notes how carefully she wraps her arms around his neck, how cautious she is about the force she uses on him. After they had come to see him in the hospital, Shusuke had sat them both down and told them where Kira’s injuries were so they would know where not to touch him to keep from hurting him.

Ryuga sprints into the house after he hears that, a wide smile spreading across his face as he all but flings his bag across the room. “Kira, you’re home! We missed you!”

“I know that.” Kira holds an arm out and Ryuga clambers into his lap shamelessly, pressing his face into Kira’s shoulder, hugging him carefully around the torso. “I missed you both so much. Seeing you in the hospital wasn’t at all like being here at home.”

“Tousan said he didn’t know when you got to come home which means he  _ lied. _ ” Homura scowls at Shusuke from Kira’s shoulder and Shusuke only smiles and lifts his hands.

Kira giggles and twists around to hug her back. “He wanted to surprise both of you.”

“Kibune-san was so  _ mean _ to you,” Ryuga says, and Kira nods quietly, resting his cheek on top of Ryuga’s head, his eyes slipping shut as he cuddles close to him. “I’m glad the police arrested him. No one should ever get to hit Kira and get away with it.”

“I told Tousan I want to learn martial arts so that if anyone  _ ever _ tries to hurt you again, I can fight them.” Homura pumps a fist in the air, a triumphant expression on her face.

Immediately, Kira turns to look at her. “You don’t have to do that, Homura-chan. You should just focus on getting to have fun with your friends. I’m perfectly fine.”

“You weren’t fine,” Ryuga protests. “You were really hurt. The only time anyone has to go to the hospital is if something is really wrong. When I got sick, I didn’t have to go.”

“I  _ want _ to,” Homura says before Kira can argue with either of them. “It’ll be cool to be that strong anyway. Kira should just focus on being happy and kind, right? You said to always focus on the things we’re best at, and I think those are the things Kira is best at.”

Kira’s face crumples and he hauls both children in against his chest, tucking his face away in Ryuga’s hair to hide the tears Shusuke sees shimmering on the edges of his eyelids. He knows it must be hard for Kira, to go from nothing to everything, to be reminded that he’s loved when he’s not used to it, but he’s grateful for his children and their ability to just know when to say the right things to make their family hybrid feel like he belongs here, that he is worth protecting and caring for, that all of them love him so much.

“Now, you two,” Shusuke says, “get your bags and start on your homework. I know you’re excited Kira is home, but the weekend is still two days away. Keep up the good work.”

Homura kisses Kira on the cheek before sliding out of his lap. “Okay, Tousan. Oh, do you think Kira will be able to come to my school? It’s not until next month and I think everyone will have forgotten the news by then. Most kids haven’t even talked about it.”

“What about your school?” Kira asks, kissing Ryuga on the top of the head before letting him down, swiping a few tears out from under one eye. “Why do you want me to come?”

“Our teacher has to have a hybrid in the classroom with him since he can’t see,” Homura says, and Shusuke nods; he remembers meeting Tousen Kaname. “Sajin is so nice! But if it’s okay with the principal, we’ll be able to bring hybrids that live with us in to class and talk about how much we love them. He says it’s important to foster love and important bonds especially because the laws with hybrids have changed so much recently.”

“Lucky,” Ryuga mutters. “ _ I  _ want to bring Kira to  _ my _ school. Everyone would think he’s cool.”

Kira smiles softly and pets down Homura’s hair. “If your father says it’s okay, I would be happy to come to your class and meet your friends, Homura-chan.”

“We’ll sit down and talk about it more when the permission slip comes home,” Shusuke reassures her, and she beams up at him as she heads into the kitchen with Ryuga, bag over her shoulder once more. “And I think I’ve found you a dojo if you’re intent on learning to train in martial arts after all. But you have to be serious about it.”

“I am serious!” Homura turns to him, gives him a stern look. “I want to be able to protect Kira and any other hybrid that ever gets hurt, so I’m going to learn to fight and be strong.”

Shusuke pats her on the top of the head and sits down next to Kira on the couch, enjoying the momentary lapse of quiet, brushing a stray tear from Kira’s cheek. “Well,” he muses, waiting until Kira looks at him, “what would you like to eat for dinner this evening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do we all agree that tatsuki would totally teach homura how to do martial arts so she can be a badass or


	3. Chapter 3

Though it takes some time, things settle into a state of relative normalcy.

Kira sees Kibune Makoto’s face on the news several times over the next few days and always when he least expects it, such as when he finds himself tidying up the house while Shusuke is at work and the children are at school. The bruises on his wrists are yellowing now, a sure sign of healing, and the ache in his shoulder has dulled enough that only severely straining it tends to make the pain flare up enough to need a painkiller. For the most part, Kira tries to avoid taking them. His body weight is low enough that they knock him down far too fast, and part of him is always worried about developing an addiction.

The first time, he feels nothing. Numbness sweeps through his body ahead of any other reaction as he stares at the screen, standing far too close because he had been dusting around the screen of the mounted plasma. The same sharp features, the same golden eyes, the same slicked-back hair. There are ugly bruises in the mugshot photograph and Kira stumbles over them as he tries to recall how they could have come to be; he protected the children but hardly remembers throwing a punch. Fighting was never his forte.

Later, he takes Homura aside and asks her because he knows Shusuke will be upset if he asks him directly. Not upset like his former owners, who would raise their voices, crowd him into corners, catch his ears between their fingers and yank on them until Kira wanted to sink to his knees and beg forgiveness. He would be upset like the question caused him personal anguish, like Kira was twisting a knife lodged between his ribs.

“I wanted to ask you a question about what happened that night.” Kira keeps his voice as light as he can, loading the dishwasher as he does each evening after dinner. “If you don’t mind answering, Homura-chan. I know it was a frightening night for you, too.”

Homura looks up at him with her father’s dark eyes. “What did you want to ask me?”

“I saw Kibune-san’s mugshots on the news. He had bruises on his face.” Kira loads soap into the dishwasher, carefully measured out as always. “Do you know what caused them?”

“Tousan did.” Homura seems to study his face carefully and Kira has to remind himself that she is far more mature than her age would bely, that she notices all of the little things that adults attempt to hide from her. “When he saw you fall. I’ve never seen him so upset. He realized Kibune-san had hurt you and he punched him in the face three times.”

The thought is startling; Kira knew that Shusuke had come home not long after blackness and pain had claimed him, leaving him vulnerable and helpless and thinking how  _ useless _ he was for not being able to shield the children properly. Imagining a man as gentle as Amagai Shusuke willing to move to violence for him has him quiet as he closes the dishwasher, pressing the proper buttons to start the machine. After he washes the soap residue from his fingers and turns, Homura is there to hug him around the waist.

“Homura-chan, I’m all right.” Kira runs his fingers through her hair, the inky strands so dark against his own pale skin. “I just didn’t want to upset your father by asking him.”

When she looks up at him, it makes Kira feel transparent. “You’re sad. You don’t like that Tousan hit someone who was hurting you. You know it’s okay because Kibune-san hurt you first, right? Tousan was upset but he was just trying to keep you safe.”

“I’m not mad at your father. I don’t think for a second that he did anything wrong, after all. It wasn’t his fault.”  _ It was mine. I shouldn’t have needed him to protect me. _

But Homura shakes her head. “You’re sad that Tousan hit him, but you were hurt and Tousan wanted to protect you. We all did. When I get really strong, no one is going to be able to hurt you again unless they want to go through me  _ and _ Tousan first.”

Kira kisses her forehead and sends her off to her room for the hour or two of personal time she spends in there before she turns in for the night. Ryuga is already up in his bedroom; Kira can hear the sound of his video games spilling down the hallway and it makes him smile, lingering in the kitchen doorway and closing his eyes just to take in the sounds of the apartment around him. So lost is he in his little moment that he doesn’t realize Shusuke is walking up behind him until he feels a hand brush along his wrist.

It brings back that night too fiercely and Kira shrieks, ripping himself away, his back hitting the hall wall so hard it startles a pained yelp out of him. He feels especially bad when he sees Shusuke standing there across from him, one hand outstretched, eyes wide with shock and guilt and too many emotions for Kira to consider.

“What was that?” Ryuga’s footsteps echo down the hallway. “Kira, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m okay.” His shoulder aches again, but that feels like nothing compared to the shame crawling around in his gut, clawing at all of his organs as it goes.

Homura is there a second later. “I heard yelling. Is everyone okay?”

“I frightened Izuru on accident.” Shusuke sends both children back to their rooms and then comes to stand in front of Kira, fingers catching him under the chin, lifting his head up so their eyes meet. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about what I was doing.”

Kira shakes his head, pressing his face into that gentle touch. “It’s okay. I’m just… I’m sorry. It’s going to take time to really shake it. I just wasn’t paying attention.”

“We’ll get there together.” Shusuke kisses him on the forehead and Kira’s heart hammers against his ribs. “Come sit down on the couch. You deserve to relax, too.”

Though Kira knows Shusuke’s affectionate nature has always been a part of him, there is no denying the uptick in the first two weeks after he comes home. The two of them were used to being close, and he was only glad the children never seemed to wonder why they would occasionally slip into the kitchen for a drink or a snack and find Kira dozing on their father’s lap, his head tucked firmly under Shusuke’s chin. Especially considering how often he found himself in that exact position while they watched the evening news together.

Kibune Makoto’s face usually appeared at least once, during which Kira would abandon his place on the other end of the couch and seek comfort in Shusuke’s arms. He would stay there, falling asleep against the man’s broad chest, listening to the sound of Shusuke’s heartbeat beneath his ear, and everything would finally seem okay.

“He’s pleading guilty. Even if it were to go to trial, he’s not going to win.” Shusuke lingers in Kira’s bedroom doorway while Kira readies himself for bed, already changed, turning down the bedcovers and neatening up what he had displaced throughout the day.

The relief that sweeps through his body is obvious, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he inspects himself in the dresser mirror. “I’m glad. I didn’t want to testify against him.”

“We’d all have testified against him and I think at that point, it would have been an easy case. I think he plead guilty because his lawyer told him to.” When Kira picks up his hairbrush, Shusuke clears his throat. “Do you want me to do that for you?”

For a moment, Kira hesitates. Asking for anything at all after how much trouble he’s been feels wrong, but he finds himself nodding shyly just the same. “If you don’t mind.”

“You know I like taking care of you.” Shusuke patiently waits for Kira to hand him the brush and sits him down on the bed, climbing behind him, always making sure Kira could see his reflection in the mirror so he never had to be afraid of sudden movements. “Why don’t you tell me about your day? What did you do around the house today?”

“Mostly I cleaned up. I took a long bath this afternoon when my shoulder started to hurt a little. I hope that’s okay?” Kira meets Shusuke’s eyes timidly in the mirror.

Being a hybrid often means learning to track a human’s movements down to the very miniscule ones, learning their expressions and their moods to best mold yourself into what they might like you to be. Kira can see the moment when Shusuke’s eyes soften, when he leans forward to wrap an arm carefully around Kira’s waist, kissing the side of his head. He keeps waiting for the moment when he inevitably upsets Shusuke enough to see him truly angry and yet Shusuke never fails to reassure him every time he finds himself upset.

“Of course it was okay,” he says. “Take as many baths as you want. I’m serious.”

Kira nods, his eyelids fluttering as he presses back into Shusuke’s embrace, unable to help himself. Even small touches feel like too much sometimes. “Okay. I’ll remember that.”

Shusuke takes great care to brush his hair with smooth, even strokes, careful of his ears, smoothing that fur with his fingers because it isn’t long enough to need to be properly brushed. He takes just as much care to brush out Kira’s tail, making Kira shiver as the brush follows the curl in it. An akita fetches quite high prices when it comes to selling because of their cute curly tails and their pointed ears and sometimes Kira wishes he had been born a worthless mutt so that life had been just a touch easier for him.

“There we go.” Shusuke smiles at him in the mirror. “You’ve been taking such good care of yourself. Your hair’s so soft and shiny. So’s your fur. Does that feel good?”

“It does. Thank you.” Kira looks back at him, can’t disguise his own little smile.

Shusuke cups a hand around the back of one of his ears, fingers smoothing over the soft fur before dipping down to rub at the base, a sure way to have Kira’s eyes drifting shut as the soft pleasure trickles through his body. “I’m just telling you the truth, pup.”

“Can I return the favor?” Kira picks up the brush, holds it hopefully.

“If you want to.” The enigmatic little tilt to Shusuke’s lips made his stomach flutter before Shusuke turns his back and gives Kira the room he needs to work.

There was one owner who treated Kira like a doll, brushing his hair and dressing him up and crooning sweet things in his ears that always turned sour by the time night fell. For a long time, he never let anyone else touch him. When Rangiku offered to brush his hair for him one day, wanting to put bows in it, Kira bolted to his room and locked the door.

It took Gin three hours to talk him down to find out what had happened.

With careful and sure movements, Kira runs the brush through Shusuke’s dark hair, curling the ends of it around his fingers, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and cologne as he worked. Both were fainter now as Shusuke typically showered in the mornings before work but Kira can still smell them. Under that is better, Shusuke’s natural scent, warm and human and lovely. So few humans smell truly alluring in such a frustrating fashion.

Frustration, of course, because Kira absolutely cannot do  _ anything _ about his feelings.

_ It’s a silly crush because he takes such good care of you, _ he reminds himself for what feels like the hundredth time since moving into this house with this family.

When Shusuke had first come to the shelter looking for a companion hybrid who would do well with both of his children, Kira was interested in him. Quiet, polite, and mild-mannered enough to attract his attention, he found himself actually breaking out of his own shell to speak to the man. It was easy enough. Gin was heartbroken by Rangiku’s adoption, Ulquiorra was busy with Grimmjow and later with Ichigo, and Nnoitra’s snapping kept most of the shelter on a slight edge. No one paid attention to Kira or what he did.

Shusuke was frank with him. The divorce had been messy. His ex-wife, Raika, had no desire to see either of their children and the kids were heartbroken, and Shusuke himself was quietly suffering in a way he never wanted to quite mention out loud. It was clear to Kira there was a hole in their home and they were having trouble filling it, so it was simple to step in and offer himself up to these people who were desperate for someone, anyone.

_ Hardly suffering, _ Kira thinks to himself, setting the brush aside when he finishes, chancing pressing his nose into the nape of Shusuke’s neck to scent him properly.  _ He’s never even raised his voice to you and those kids adore you. You should be grateful for that. _

“Thank you, pup.” Shusuke sits perfectly still, lets Kira nose into the back of his neck and only laughs softly when Kira tickles him. “Come here. Let me pet you before bed.”

Kira climbs willingly into Shusuke’s arms, letting the man hold him close, fingers brushing delicately over his ears, always careful of how sensitive they are. “Thank you. It’s not been easy settling back in but you’re making it much easier just by being here.”

“Of course. I told you when I adopted you that I was going to take good care of you, remember?” Shusuke taps him under the chin and Kira smiles, ducking his head.

He does remember, but what a human says and what a human does are two different things and, truly, there was no way for Kira to know what he was walking into until he did it.

“You’ve been doing so great.” Shusuke kisses the tip of his head, between his ears, and Kira’s eyes immediately slip shut, the soft contact soothing him to the core of his body. “I’m so impressed with you. Now, get some sleep. You deserve it.”

“And if I have a nightmare?” It seems like something he should ask after the scare.

Shusuke’s fingers are beneath his chin, tilting it up, and Kira thinks they do this so often, this dance where Shusuke always has to make him look up. Kira is always afraid that doing it by default might be wrong. “Then come and get me, and I’ll make you feel better.”

The nightmares take at least a full week to come and go, and each time Kira wakes in the morning, he finds himself still tangled in the sheets and Shusuke’s supportive arms.

Eventually, the sentence is handed out and Kira breathes a little easier knowing that Kibune Makoto will be behind bars. The laws are still struggling to catch up to what it means to be a hybrid and what rights they should have, but assault and battery is what it is, and Kira’s statement to the police corroborated what they already knew to be true after hearing it from Homura and Ryuga. Kibune had put his hands on Ryuga.

Shusuke faced no punishment, though it had been a possibility at one point. Kira thinks it was likely due to the fact he had two children and an injured hybrid to take care of, and nothing he had done was technically wrong no matter what the law said about it. Kibune pressed no charges, and so Shusuke did not have to suffer any wrongful punishment.

When the bruising on his wrists his finally gone and his shoulder no longer hurts, Kira makes plans to see Gin and Rangiku, to have them come over to the house to visit him.

“Homura and Ryuga are both going to be staying at friends’ houses when they come over,” Shusuke tells him one morning, his back to Kira as he pours himself a fresh mug of coffee. “Not that I have any problem with your friends. I just don’t want them underfoot.”

Kira shakes his head automatically. “It won’t be any trouble to have them here—”

“It’s the weekend. They’ll be all over you.” Shusuke cups his cheek and Kira bites his tongue. “I want you to have a good time this weekend, okay? Relax, have fun with your friends, catch up, do all the affectionate things hybrids do.”

“I just, I don’t want you to think I’d put taking care of them second.” He always feels nervous and skittery when they discuss subjects like this one.

Shusuke sets down his mug and turns, takes Kira gently by the shoulders and kisses him on the forehead. It provokes a tiny whine to leave Kira’s throat. “I know you wouldn’t. You’d be yourself second. But this weekend is for you. I want you to be able to enjoy all of it.”

“You’ll be here, right?” Even with Hinamori and Aizen here, Kira is skittish.

“Of course.” Shusuke kisses him on the nose this time and Kira giggles, pressing his face into the shoulder of Shusuke’s blazer. “So when the kids get home from school, help them get their things together, okay? We’ll have just tonight to ourselves.”

“Okay.” Kira should argue, he knows, or at least reassure Shusuke that he would be fine if the children stayed over tonight, but the prospect of being alone with him is too exciting.

_ You have it bad, _ he tells himself, setting breakfast out for Homura and Ryuga who come bounding into the kitchen not long after.  _ It’s rude of you. He was just recently divorced. _

He wonders sometimes how it was so easy for Gin to fall in love with Aizen and for that to work out given what he knew about Aizen. What motivated him to begin the shelter was that his own first hybrid had gone missing, disappearing during the night never to be seen again no matter how desperately Aizen searched for him. There was nothing to suggest foul play were involved, nor was there ever any evidence that Aizen had ever been an abusive owner. Gin never would have fallen in love with a man who would hurt him.

Kira likes Aizen. He remembers Aizen in nothing but fond terms, a kind man with a penchant for destroying any electronic device he touched until Ulquiorra swept into the office and took over most of the work himself. Even then, Aizen made his rounds through the shelter, spent time with all of them and tried to get to know them so he could better help them find the homes that might last forever for each of them.

Sometimes he thinks of Aizen when he and Shusuke are sitting quietly with one another, sometimes watching the news, sometimes while Shusuke reads and Kira just lies near him to have an excuse to be close to him. He keeps expecting Shusuke to chase him away but he never does, stretching out the occasional hand to run his fingers through Kira’s hair or stroke one of his ears until Kira’s tail beat all of the dust from the couch.

“Come here.” Shusuke sets his book down and holds his arms out, and Kira half-climbs and is half-pulled up onto his chest, whining softly as he cuddles down into his arms. “There we go. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? You should have just asked, pup.”

“Hard to ask,” Kira insists, ear twitching when Shusuke tickles the edge of it.

“Don’t ask, then. Just crawl into my lap and demand it.” Shusuke pulls him closer, wraps his arms tighter around Kira. Not tight enough to hurt, but a reminder that he’s right here, keeping Kira safe. “I’ll never be mad at you if all you want is love and affection.”

Kira drags his teeth over his lower lip. “I don’t have… Great experiences with doing that.”

“Do you want to talk about them?” Shusuke’s shoulders curl inward, making Kira feel further cradled and protected, safe and warm here in this man’s embrace. “You can tell me anything, Izuru. You know I’ll keep it just between the two of us.”

“What is there to tell? I’ve been hurt.” Kira noses into his neck, letting himself delight in how warm Shusuke’s arms how, how strong they feel around him right now.

He whimpers softly when they relax, sighs in relief when they tighten once more. “I’ll never hurt you. If I do it even unintentionally, tell me. All I want to do is make you smile and give you the home you deserve. If I ever fail at that, you must tell me.”

To pretend he has never felt love before is ridiculous. Perhaps it took longer for him than most, but he remembers the stirrings of affection for Gin, for Rangiku, for the way they spoke to him and touched him and always remained close to him. He remembers the way his stomach fluttered fiercely and his face warmed when Aizen spoke to him in that low, soft voice and combed his fingers through Kira’s hair with the casualness of someone who was completely comfortable touching Kira like this. Was it foolish, to fall for those who were first kind to him? Probably. Kira never acted on this feelings, of course.

He does not act on them now. Why would he? He has a lovely life here and Shusuke treats him with respect and tenderness, and certainly Kira has done so little to earn it. Anyone would care for children in such a way he’s sure, so it is not as though Shusuke is kind to him in return for Kira making sure Homura and Ryuga are always looked after.

_ Best not to compromise this home, _ Kira thinks to himself as he dozes to the sensation of Shusuke’s hand rubbing up and down his back.  _ I’d never have another home like this one. _

He wonders if Rangiku has such feelings for Hinamori, if she might have acted on them if she does, and resolves to watch their interactions with one another so he can gauge it. What he wants is advice on how to go about living his life without doing so.

It is the weekend three weeks after his release from the hospital that his friends and their owners are coming to visit, and perhaps Kira is neurotic about it. Perhaps he spends far too long on Friday morning and afternoon cleaning the house, ensuring that everything is in excellent condition for the visit. He wants them to see just how beautiful the house is and how grateful he is to live here as well as to see how hard he works here. When the children come home, Kira has them sit at the table and finish their weekend homework before they go about packing up for the coming sleepover.

When Shusuke comes home, he frowns as soon as he sees Kira, catching him gently by the shoulder and drawing him closer. “You’ve been working too hard today,” he says, and Kira lowers his eyes, not wanting to admit it. “Oh, Izuru… Will you sit down please, and relax while I drop the kids off? No more work for the rest of the night.”

Kira glances up at him briefly. “Do you not want me to make dinner?”

“We’ll order takeout.” Shusuke kisses him on the forehead and all of Kira’s protests melt on his tongue like spun sugar as his eyes fall shut. “There we go. You can pick the place.”

“What if it’s something you don’t like?” Kira challenges, though he can’t remember a single location he has ordered food from that Shusuke has not liked something from.

He finds himself shy when Shusuke smiles at him, too warm and soft. “Then I’ll make something here. This is for  _ you, _ Izuru. Not just me. Now, please rest.”

Kira takes a hot shower while Shusuke drops Homura and Ryuga off, kissing them both goodbye at the door. He takes his time under the hot water, letting it wash away the work of the day, soothe his sore muscles. When he steps out of the shower, he feels much better. By the time Shusuke comes back home, Kira is dressed and sitting at the kitchen table on the tablet Shusuke had given him, looking at local restaurants.

“Don’t you look cute?” Shusuke drops a kiss on top of his head and Kira yips softly in greeting, tilting his head back to look up at him. “Homura was so excited to get you these pajamas. I think she gets a little smug every time you wear them.”

“I like them. They’re cute.” Kira looks down at the fabric, runs his fingers over the soft pale blue cotton with the darker blue paw prints.

Shusuke leans over him, drapes an arm around Kira’s shoulders and Kira wonders if affection has always been easy for him. If he was so affectionate with Raika—  _ You have no right to wonder that, and you know it. _ “So, what did you decide on ordering for dinner?”

“Pizza. I haven’t had it in a while. If that’s okay with you,” Kira says softly.

“I told you that I’m happy with whatever you want.” Shusuke shifts, then slaps his debit card down on the table beside Kira’s tablet. “Put the tip on the card because I don’t think I have cash on me. And order as much as you want. I’m serious. Don’t hold back.”

It is on the tip of Kira’s tongue to ask the man behind him why he does this for him, shows him this kindness and tenderness even though everyone else in Kira’s life has only ever hurt him, has wounded him at such a soul-deep level that he’s uncertain how he could have found someone who wasn’t like that. How he could have drawn a human in who wanted to be kind to him, who wanted to give him anything he wanted to make him happy.

Instead, he swallows back the question and orders pizza, and Shusuke holds Kira on his lap while they wait for it to arrive, petting Kira’s ears so long it feels like his tail has beat out the better part of an entire orchestra when the doorbell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holds kira in my arms: i love you and would die for you
> 
> gin and ran-chan make their triumphant return in the next chapter. i tried my hand at moving time quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kira wakes up on Saturday morning, the bedroom around him is equal parts familiar and unfamiliar. It kicks off a certain anxiety in his gut almost immediately.

He remains still, nose twitching as his eyes take in all the details he can see from his vantage point on the bed; the wall color, the familiar scent of shampoo on the pillow beneath his head, the weight of an arm around his waist. Though it takes him a moment, he gradually sighs softly in relief and peeks over his shoulder, finding Shusuke asleep behind him, an arm around Kira’s waist to keep him close even in sleep. The man’s chest is hard against his back and Kira’s ears twitch at the thought of just… Staying right here.

How did he get into Shusuke’s bed anyway? He certainly doesn’t remember it.

_ A nightmare? _ It seems as likely as anything else, but Kira usually remembers then even after falling asleep and waking up again; they have a way of lingering in his mind in a way that the tender affection visited upon him by his friends never quite does. Nevertheless, for the moment, he is content to remain right here, close to Shusuke, wrapped in the man’s warm embrace, cuddled up beneath his comforter. With the blanket on top of him and his own pajamas, Kira has never felt quite as warm as he does right now.

Gin and Rangiku will come by this afternoon, and the thought warms his heart, his tail giving a tentative wag at the thought. Seeing them again will do his heart some good after things have finally calmed down here at home, and he misses them both so fiercely sometimes he is sick with longing to see them again. Especially Rangiku, who’s been gone from his life for so much longer. He just wants to see her smile one more time.

Shusuke stirs behind him and Kira peers over his shoulder, watching dark lashes flutter slowly, darker eyes appearing from behind them before Shusuke leans back to smother a yawn against his forearm. Kira’s tail wags of its own accord at the sight of the man and he rolls over carefully so he can look at him, giggling softly when Shusuke rubs sleep out of his eyes and groans as if being awake is the worst thing in the entire world.

When he meets Kira’s eyes, Kira smiles shyly up at him. “Good morning, Shusuke-san.”

“You can drop the honorific, you know.” Shusuke plants a hand on his head, rubbing Kira’s scalp beneath his hair and between his ears; Kira’s eyes flutter shut immediately at the content, squirming up into it. “Just my name is fine. I wouldn’t be angry with you.”

Drop the honorific? Kira’s stomach gives a little toss at the thought of such disrespect and he blinks shyly up at his owner. “I don’t know if I would feel comfortable doing that.”

“You don’t have to speak so respectfully to me all the time, Izuru. We’re friends, right?” Shusuke asks, and Kira’s heart does a frantic little flip in his chest.  _ But I want to be more than friends. _ “Friends just use each other’s names. You don’t mind me using yours, do you?”

Kira lowers his eyes. “That’s different, though. You’re my owner. I’m your hybrid.”

“It’s not as different as you think it is. You only think it’s different because you’ve been taught that you’re less than your entire life.” Shusuke’s fingers slip beneath his chin, tilting his head up, forcing Kira to meet those dark brown eyes once more.

How could he ever explain how much it bothers him, and why? The idea of contradicting all of the voices in his head, the ones that had come before Shusuke, that had drilled it into his skull that he is to be respectful at all times or risk severe punishment for it… How could he ever break out of such a habit? It was about respect, as well. Shusuke deserved his respect and his attentive behavior, which is why Kira was so happy to give it to him. While it had been beaten into him, literally and figuratively, to always bow to the wishes of his master, Shusuke made him  _ want _ to obey him and respect him in all things.

It was a situation Kira had never found himself in until he came to live in this house.

“Please?” Shusuke asks, and Kira blinks up at him, wondering if he might have missed something he was being told and hating himself for it. “Can you try to drop it? For me?”

_ For him? _ Then Kira most certainly can try. “I’ll do my best… Shusuke. Please be patient.”

“You’re such a good boy.” Shusuke’s hand sifts back up into his hair, combing the messy strands off of his forehead, and Kira yips happily, glad to have the attention and the affection because it means he’s doing a good job, doing what Shusuke asks him to do.

Being this close to Shusuke makes him feel warmer; for lack of anything better to do, his hands end up pressed against Shusuke’s chest and he can feel the muscles there, the strength in his body. He’s warm, too, radiating it through his t-shirt and it makes Kira want to cuddle into him, burrow into his skin until that warmth soaks into his bones and chases away the chill left behind by every person who ever promised Kira they would take care of him and then used that as an excuse to beat him and abuse him.

A shocked little squeak of a sound leaves his throat when Shusuke’s hand smoothes up his back and then draws him closer, pressing him right up against his chest. “I’m glad you’re here,” he says, and Kira blinks at the words, hiding his face in Shusuke’s shoulder when he feels the heat in his cheeks growing. “I’m glad to have you in our lives, Izuru.”

_ Our? _ That makes Kira whine softly, burrowing into Shusuke just like he wants at the thought that he’s happy not only to have Kira near but to have him here with his children as well, that Kira is doing a good enough job for all three of them.

“Well, as much as I’d like to stay in bed…” Shusuke leans back. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

“What would you like me to make for you?” Kira asks automatically, already pushing himself up from the bed even though he very much wants to remain in it.

He doesn’t get very far before Shusuke catches him by the wrist and draws him back down next to him. “You’re not going to be making breakfast, pup. Just worry about getting ready for the day, dressed and cleaned up. I’m going to cook for you. What would  _ you _ like?”

The question gives Kira pause. “You don’t want me to cook for you today?”

“It’s your special day, pup. Your friends are coming to visit you. I meant it when I said I wanted you relaxed all weekend, so no, you won’t be cooking for me.” Shusuke sits up instead, and before Kira can argue with him, leans down to kiss him on one ear. “Rest a bit more if you want, get dressed if you want. Shower if you want. But let me handle food.”

Kira watches him leave the room, not sure what to say or what to do. Finally, he decides to get out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom, pausing only to look over the picture frames in the room. Raika is in none of them, this much he knows; she had never been one for family outings even before the divorce and so removing her presence from the home had not been difficult. Kira hadn’t even noticed in his first glance at the photos.

A silver frame he hasn’t seen before catches his attention and he walks over to the dresser, hesitating for a moment before picking the photograph up and examining it with more than a touch of curiosity. When he realizes what it is, a soft gasp leaves his throat.

He sets the photo down and hurries to the shower, telling himself not to dwell on it for too long. Most people would keep at least one photo of their hybrid in their room, he’s sure. Besides, the photograph itself was innocent; Kira had fallen asleep on the couch when they had a movie night together. Shusuke must have taken the photo then.

In the shelter, Kira had been safe enough that he never thought much about showering and cleaning himself, never worried about other people seeing him and what they might think of him. Here, he has to worry. He knows the notes are in his file; he consented to have them placed there, not wanting there to be any nasty surprises for his future owners, not wanting to risk angering them when the truth of his body was discovered. Too many people treated Kira like he was intentionally deceiving them when his body did not match their preconceived notion of him. As a result, it was best to be forward.

It is a wonder, he thinks, that humans can be so cold and callous that they might be more startle by his genitals than the numerous scars their kind have left on his body.

Quickly, he showers and then wraps himself up in a robe, moving to his own bedroom to dress himself. When he comes downstairs, Shusuke is just setting the table, humming softly to himself as he does. He turns instantly at the sound of Kira’s footsteps and his smile is warm and goes all the way up into his eyes, making Kira squirm a touch.

He’s just not used to a human smiling so kindly at the sight of him like this.

“Cozy?” Shusuke asks him, eyeing his sweater and the baggy sweatpants he’d thrown on, too large for his slender frame, but that was the point. “I’m glad.”

“Thank you for making breakfast for me.” Kira’s tail wags furiously behind him as he sniffs the air curiously, picking up the scent of seasoned sausage and also bacon.

Shusuke laughs softly and offers Kira his hand, pulling Kira toward the table with a touch so gentle it does nothing to so much as irritate his shoulder. “You don’t have to thank me. It’s my pleasure. ‘Sides, it’s cute when you wag your tail like that. The cutest.”

“Ah, thank you.” Kira sits down when Shusuke pulls out his chair for him.

There is enough food on the table that Kira is certain Shusuke must not know how to cook for less than four people, but it gives him a good excuse to eat far too much of it and save the leftover bacon for a sandwich for lunch. He might be imagining the way Shusuke smiles at him as he eats, like he’s proud that Kira is eating so much of his food, but Kira is too perceptive for his own good. He was taught to be that way.

“I’m going to go shower,” Shusuke tells him after they’ve cleaned the breakfast table. “If you wanted to go ahead and make a nest in the living room for your friends, that’s fine.”

Kira cocks his head. “You know about the way hybrids like to nest?”

“Adopting a hybrid without being aware of what they might want or need would make me an idiot, y’know?” Shusuke pats him on top of the head and Kira smiles shyly at him. “I’m surprised you haven’t nested in your own room, to be quite honest. But do what you need to do. There are spare pillows and blankets in the linen closet.”

“Thank you. Oh, Shusuke-sa— Shusuke.” Kira catches himself, fingers tugging at the bottom of his sweater before he straightens up, squaring his shoulders the best he can. “I saw the photo of me in your room. I was a bit surprised, to be honest.”

Shusuke cocks his head. “The one of you sleeping? Yeah. I mean, I keep photos of the kids all around the house. It was time to start adding you to the mix. You’re family, too.”

_ A friend. Family. He’s telling me in the kindest way possible that he isn’t interested. _

Kira forces a smile and nods. “Oh, okay, I understand now. Thank you for explaining.”

While Shusuke showers, Kira drags a spare futon to the living room, along with as many pillows and blankets as he can find and tells himself that it’s fine. He knew this. Of course Shusuke has no feelings for him; Kira is his hybrid. Kira is here to make his life easier, to be a companion perhaps, and to help with the kids. And that… That is okay. He has no plans to act on his feelings toward Shusuke anyway because the poor man has put up with more than enough in his life before Kira came along, and Kira… Kira has certainly put him through more since coming to live with him. He deserves peace and quiet.

And he probably prefers women, considering he was married to one before adopting Kira.

Just as he puts the finishing touches on the nest, Kira’s ears perk; there are tires outside on the driveway and he’s already up and moving before he can help himself. He climbs into the couch to peek through the blinds, holding his breath, an excited little yip leaving his lips when he sees Aizen’s familiar car already parked, another unfamiliar vehicle not far away.  _ Did they coordinate so they could arrive at the same tme? _

“Am I right on time?” Shusuke asks, and Kira turns to see him standing at the end of the hallway, his mouth snapping shut at the sight of his owner. “Sounds like it.”

_ Fuck, _ Kira thinks, blinking rapidly at the sight of the man’s arms on display, all that muscle, because Shusuke is only wearing a tank top. His jeans are worn and soft-looking and Kira feels all kinds of ways seeing him dressed so casually like this.

It has been a hell of a day already and his friends have yet to step foot in the house.

Shusuke steps up to the door and opens it and Kira bounds off the couch to stand next to him, his tail wagging at a speed that would put most cars to shame when he sees Gin climb out of Aizen’s car, the sunlight glinting off of his bright silver hair.

“What are you waiting for?” Shusuke asks him, and Kira looks up at him. “Go say hi.”

That is all Kira needs to hear, shoving the glass storm door open and running straight toward Gin. Gin sees him coming and throws his arms open and Kira  _ leaps, _ landing in Gin’s familiar embrace with an excited little bark that has Gin laughing and squeezing him.

“Pretty Izuru,” he croons, and Kira wraps his arms and legs around him like an octopus, determined to hold onto him as tightly as possible. “I’ve missed you so  _ much, _ puppy.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Kira buries his face in the side of Gin’s neck, breathing in his scent, happier than he’s been since he woke up in the hospital and Gin walked into his room.

“Kira!” Rangiku smashes into his side, arms sliding around them both. “Hi, baby.”

Kira frees up an arm to wrap around Rangiku’s shoulders, turning to nuzzle his cheek against hers, laughing when she licks a wet stripe up his cheek. “Hi, Ran!”

“Oh, this is perfect,” Gin breathes, throwing an arm around Rangiku’s waist to pull her into their embrace, the three of them pressed together so tightly it’s almost uncomfortable. “The three of us together again. I’ve been longing for this for so long.”

“Me, too,” Kira admits, leaning back to look at them both. “I’m excited for you two to see my home. I… I rushed right off but it’s such a nice place. Shusuke is so kind.”

Gin’s smile broadens. “That so? I’m glad, then. I’ll finally get to see the man up close, see how he treats you. That’s important to me. Can’t have my little puppy unhappy.”

“You haven’t seen Momo in so long,” Rangiku says, and Kira nods because he hasn’t seen the woman since she came to pick Rangiku up from the shelter. “Anyway, we should all go inside where it’s nice and warm and then you can introduce us to your human formally.”

Kira nods and expects Gin to set him down on his feet, but Gin just carries him up to the threshold of the house instead, forcing Kira to cling to him for balance. When his eyes find Shusuke’s face, he notes the bemused smile on his lips and blushes, standing back to let the others file into the house. Explaining hybrid affection is easy. Seeing it in action is different and he doesn’t think he has words to describe how much better he feels already.

“Gin, Rangiku, this is Amagai Shusuke-san. My owner.” Kira looks up at Shusuke again, who smiles and nods, resting a comforting hand on the back of his neck. “Shusuke, you know Gin. And this is Rangiku, my other close friend from the shelter. And you know Aizen-san, and this is Hinamori Momo-san. She’s Rangiku’s owner.”

“It’s charming to meet all of you, whether for the first time or not.” Shusuke is good with people and it shows as he clasps Aizen’s hand, then Hinamori’s. “We’re glad to have you over. Anything to make Izuru happy. My children are staying with their friends for the weekend so that Izuru could do the same. They’d do just about anything for him.”

Gin clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “They were all over him at the hospital so I’m not surprised. How have you been healing up after what happened?”

“Oh, I’m much better now. Not so sore. Shusuke wouldn’t let me do anything that would strain me while I was recovering.” And while that had been difficult to manage, Kira is certain it did aid in his recovery quite a bit. He might have made it worse on his own.

Rangiku’s touch is featherlight as she touches the shoulder that was dislocated. “I’m so glad. Gin told me about what happened and I was so worried about you.”

“Well, I’m fine now. I’m very happy and healthy.” Kira beams up at her and she laughs, kissing him on the end of his nose, which makes him flush all over again.

“That’s good.” Gin pulls Kira back against him, nuzzling against one of his ears, and Kira can almost smell the barely-masked distress on him. He was worried more than he wants to let on; Kira knows Gin far too well to not see it. “Ah, but you’ve made a lovely little nest, Izuru. Why don’t the three of us sit down while the stuffy humans talk about work?”

When they stayed at the shelter together, the three of them were inseparable. Even after Aizen adopted Gin, Gin made it a point to come every day that he could to see them; their little trio was connected at the hip. Settling beside Gin again with Rangiku on his other side makes Kira happier than words ever could and he burrows into Gin’s side, smiling when Gin slips an arm around his shoulders and hugs him close, rubbing up and down his arm as he nuzzles into Kira’s hair. Worried, so worried, but the affection is nice.

“Can I get you two something to drink?” Shusuke asks, though his eyes are fixed on Kira, a soft fondness filling them. “We have pretty much anything you could want. Tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee, please,” Aizen says, unwinding the scarf from around his neck. “Black is fine.”

“Tea would be lovely,” Hinamori says. “This is a lovely home you have, Amagai-san.”

Shusuke shakes his head. “Just Shusuke is fine. You’re someone dear to Izuru’s friend.”

While Shusuke gets the drinks, Hinamori and Aizen sit down on the couch together, and Kira has to admit it’s been a while since he’s seen Hinamori, and though he had seen Aizen recently, it’s different seeing them here in his home. Part of him is proud to have them here because the house really is lovely, and he does work hard to take care of it. When they have a chance to meet the children, Kira will get to drink in their reactions.

Like Shusuke said, this is his family now. And he is very proud of it.

“It’s lovely to see that you’ve mended, Kira,” Aizen says, and Kira smiles up at him, tail wagging beneath his blanket. He’s always been fond of Aizen; most hybrids are. “And your home is very lovely. Do you help take care of it, like doing the chores?”

“Of course. I like being able to help. I really like helping with Homura and Ryuga especially.” He wishes they were here, but it’s at least true it would be difficult to manage so many people at the same time, so for now he’s glad for the peace.

Hinamori’s smile is fond. “Children, hmm? I’ve always gotten on well with little kids, but Shusuke’s kids look older from the photographs. Middle school?”

“Ryuga,” Kira confirms, “and Homura is in junior high. They’re very smart for their age.”

Aizen smiles softly. “I’m not surprised at all. Watching your owner interact with them as the hospital makes me think he must be taking good care of them. And, of course, you.”

Kira tries not to fidget too much at those words and only cuddles deeper into Gin’s side. “How are things at the shelter? I noticed Ichigo came in with Cifer-san.”

“Ulquiorra adopted Ichigo and found someone to take in Shiro so the twins are now out of our shelter’s care,” Aizen confirms, and Kira hums in interest given how hard it can be to place siblings who actually want to stay with one another. “Nnoitra is also out of our care. It’s been a while since we had so many adoptions in such a short window of time.”

“That’s good, isn’t it? Everyone’s finding a home.” Kira is relieved to hear it, to be honest. Hybrids like Nnoitra usually didn’t get placed at all, too fierce to bond with anyone.

Again, Aizen smiles. “Of course. And it seems like everyone is very happy. We were worried about you rushing off on us so fast, but I’m glad to see it’s working out.”

“Ah, yes. It was very abrupt. I’m sure I worried some of you and I apologize for that. It was a very hard time for me.” And he hadn’t dealt with it in a way he should have; by confronting the issues head-on. Instead, he ran away, and he still feels bad about that even with Gin breathing warm against the side of his neck. “But everything is fine now. I’ve never been happier. I didn’t know living with a human could be so… Nice.”

Gin snorts against his skin. “Ain’t that the truth? Up until Sosuke came along, I’d been miserable my entire damned life ‘cause of humans. It ain’t easy to trust ‘em.”

“Well, I hope you haven’t been miserable living with me,” Aizen says, mock petulant.

In answer, Gin peels himself from between Rangiku and Kira, crawling across the floor in slow, sinuous movements before he plans his hands on Aizen’s knees, shoving his legs apart to make room between them. “Miserable?” Gin echoes, and Kira can see the soft flush crawling down Aizen’s face, his eyes widening. “Nah, Sosuke. I’ve been perfectly happy with ya. I just like to keep ya on your toes ‘cause it suits me so well.”

He  _ launches _ himself up, knocking Aizen back into the couch, crawling on top of him and crushing his mouth in a sudden and fervent kiss that has Aizen mildly flailing.

“They’ve been like that as long as we’ve known them and it doesn’t look like anything is going to change any time soon,” Rangiku muses, and Kira hums in agreement.

“It’s nice, though. They seem to love each other just as much as when they first met.” And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t envious of that. If he didn’t want it for himself.

Hinamori stretches her hand out, running her fingers through the soft ends of Rangiku’s hair, laughing softly when Rangiku mewls up at her happily and rubs into her hand. “It’s very nice, I think, but I may be just a bit biased myself. Hmm, Ran-chan?”

Shusuke steps back into the room, not batting a lash at the side of Gin leaving hungry, wet kisses up the side of Aizen’s neck. “Coffee and tea, as requested.”

“Thank you.” Aizen has to haul Gin off of him, tossing him back into the nest gently as he moves to accept the steaming mug handed to him. “My apologies. Gin can be quite insatiable when he gets into his odd moods. I’ve learned that’s common of hybrids who even have only partial canine traits, but it’s always something that takes me by surprise.”

Kira shoves his face into the nest to hide from Shusuke’s reaction to that news,  _ not _ looking forward to the moment when it happens to him. He’ll have to lock himself into his room for days to ride out the horniness so that he doesn’t do or say anything he’s going to regret in the process and  _ oh, _ Kira has said some… Questionable things.

“Is that so?” Shusuke asks lightly, and Kira peeks through his hair to see him handing Hinamori her tea before he takes a seat on the loveseat at Kira’s back. “Well, it’s charming. I’m glad the two of you have such a close relationship.”

Gin stretches himself between Kira and Rangiku once more, cackling softly in Kira’s ear. “What can I say? Lotta perks that come with that kinda makeup, hmm, Izuru?”

“I wouldn’t know what you’re talking about,” Kira says hotly, shoving his face into Gin’s shoulder, nipping him just hard enough that Gin jolts against him. “Hinamori-san, I didn’t get a chance to know you very well before you adopted Rangiku. Why don’t you tell me more about what kind of work you do? I’m curious.”

And if it cuts off Gin making any more remarks like that, then Kira  _ desperately _ needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i usually go back and forth on povs but listen... gin embarrassing kira is my life's blood.


End file.
